A New Start
by Skeeter20
Summary: What if Edawrd had actually left Belle and never returned? What if she had dissappeared after trying to follow him throught the woods and was never heard from again? What if the Cullen family never knew what actually happened between them? Can they have a new start? Please review because i would really like to know if I suck or not. Thanks :) I update at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**EdwardPOV**

_We all have that moment in our lives that we regret. In that one instant, when everything changed and you made a choice intentionally, or unintentionally to hurt the others around you, probably to choose what was "best for them." I'm sure you would go back and redo that choice if there was even the slightest possibility that you could. I suppose that my biggest regret is the same as many of yours, but the way I handled it eclipsed anything you possibly could've done. The way she looked at me…..her warm chocolate brown eyes overflowing with love and I left her. I told her I didn't love her anymore and left her alone in the woods with a broken heart. Not a day goes by that I don't think of her and the day I left. I was such a douche. What could she have possibly ever seen in me?_

"Edward" Esme called "Hurry up or you're going to be late for school"

"I'm coming mom" I replied.

I quick check the mirror, checking that grey V-neck t-shirt, kaki cargo shorts, Nike elite socks, and my blue Nike Free runs don't look horrible together or Alice will literally rip me to shreds and burn the pieces. I used to dress up every single day for school, but I just don't see a point anymore. _Since Belle is dead. She was never found after I left her and she tried to follow me into the woods. She would've turned 21 today .I can't believe it's been three years already it feels like yesterday. _ I felt a pang of sadness, but quickly push it away .I can't let my family know I still feel heart broken; I don't want any more pity.I dash down the stairs with a smile plastered on my face hoping that no one could see I was just pretending to be fine, and I raced to my silver Volvo.

**EsmePOV**

As I watched Edward's car speed out of the driveway I felt a pang of pity for my poor boy. It is Belle's birthday after all and she would have been 21 today. He said that she broke up with him in the woods that night, that's why we left town. He even forbade Alice from watching her future. I saw sadness in his eyes, but I thought that eventually he would get over it. Unfortunately, nothing could prepare me for his reaction to her death. He was broken for months he did nothing except sit and stare at his piano. He didn't even play it; he just sat there staring at the keys. Then one day he just seemed to snap out of it. He was our beloved Edward again, but if you looked closely at his eyes you could see the broken man inside of him. Belle Swan broke my boy and it seems that everyone except for me is still angry at her because of it. I'm hoping that this new town, Enumclaw Palteau, will give us the new start we so desperately need.

**EdwardPOV**

_Wow. This school is definitely bigger than Forks. _My car didn't stand out at all in this parking lot, in fact, it fit right in. As I walked over to the rest of my family it started to drizzle and I immediately regretted not bringing a jacket.

"Eddy" Emmett called "get your butt over here I need to ask you something"

"Don't call me Eddy" I sighed "what is it?"

"Can you read people's minds so we can figure out where the office is?" Emmett implored.

"Sure…. If you stop calling me Eddy" I replied.

"Or you could just tell me because I'm amazing, the best brother ever, and if you refuse I can easily beat you up." He threatened as he cracked his knuckles. Rosalie promptly smacked him across the back of the head and called him an idiot. Then they started bickering, but I zoned them out to concentrate on the other students' thoughts.

"_Wow those boys are really hot I hope they are single"_

"_Ugh, I hate rain"_

"_I can't believe summer is over already"_

"_Who the heck are those kids?"_

"_I hope this new girl will give me a chance since I helped her find the office"_

I zeroed in on that thought hoping it would tell my family where to go.

"Hey guys follow the kid in the blue t-shirt and the girl in the grey sweatshirt" I exclaimed as I pointed across the parking lot towards the pair.

"It's about time" Emmett remarked "this blasted rain was starting to soak through my favorite green shirt!"

"Oh let him be Emmett" sighed an exasperated Rosalie as she smacked him upside the head.

My whole family laughed as we trailed the pair across the parking lot. I am so lucky have them. If it weren't for them, I would be dead. I would have gone to the Volturri as soon as I found out Belle died and asked them to kill me as well. My family filed in the office as the girl and boy that had unknowingly led us there exited. I accidently bumped into her and I apologized instantly, but she didn't even acknowledge me. I couldn't even see her face because she had the hood on her grey Nike sweatshirt pulled up to cover her face and was gazing down at her schedule which held in a death grip. She sure put a lot of effort into not standing out with her grey sweatshirt, plain jeans, and grey Nike shoes she practically blended into the grey cement walls.

"Edwarddddd you there? Hello? Anybody home? Snap out of it!" Alice snapped her fingers in my face to draw my attention back to the receptionist, who was giving me a really strange look.

"What? Yea I'm fine just tired" I quickly replied hoping my excuse would satisfy the receptionist. Her face relaxed and she looked sorry for me and my siblings abandoned me. They left me to find a way to dig myself out of this mess I had gotten myself into because I had been distracted by a mysterious girl.

"Nerves?" the receptionist asked.

"Yup. Better get to class. Thanks for the schedule Miss?" I inquired

"Mrs. Smith" she quickly replied

Oh god. I hope she isn't flirting it's time to leave now. I waved politely and quickly exited the room. Then my thoughts drifted back to the girl. _Why did she put so much effort into not standing out? Why didn't she respond to my apology? Why did she have a hood up inside? Did she want to hide her face? If so, why? And most importantly WHY ON EARTH COULDN'T I READ HER THOUGHTS?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just an Authors note; this school operates with a block schedule; one class is 84 min long. Also there are three lunches a, b, and c, which are divided alphabetically by last name a-h, i-q, and r-z. Oh and Edward, Alice, and Emmett are in 10**__**th**__** and Jasper and Rosalie are in 11**__**th**__** grade.**_

**AlicePOV**

_Yes! Edward and I have our first class Algebra 3 together! Wow he looks really out of it…..probably because it Bella's birthday. I better get him to class._

"Edward you ok?" I asked.

"Uhhh huh" he mumbled.

_He is SO not ok. Well I guess it's up to me to get him to class. I wonder how long he would just stand there if there wasn't someone nice like me who can drag him to class._

I grabbed his arm and proceeded to push him towards the stairwell.

_Wow he looks reaalllyyyy preoccupied. I wonder what he's thinking about. He can't be thinking about Bella …could he? No. He doesn't look sad he looks like he's…confused? Why would he be confused? He has been to school fifty times already and this school isn't any different than the other ones. Oh here comes the stairs. He is still not moving. Welllll then I guess I just have to drag him up. _

"Hey Edward is it ok if I drag you up the stairs?" I asked and there was no reply "Say something if you don't want me to drag you up the stairs like a ragdoll…..nothing. Not saying anything? Ok this should be fun. I sure hope I don't drop you and mess up your hair….that would be horrible wouldn't it Edward?

"What?" he finally replied "Did you say something?"

"I said that I was going to mess up your hair and drag you up the stairs if you didn't snap out of it." I sharply replied.

_I was ticked that I had to drag him down a hallway. He's a heck of a lot bigger than me and he was heavy! He only acknowledged me after I said I would mess up his hair! Then he asks did you say something. He is SOOO dead. _

"What is wrong with you today? And don't you even try to say its Bella's birthday and I'm sad Edward Cullen! Because you didn't look sad at all you looked downright confused. Or Maybe you just decided, that hey, I'm gonna ignore Alice and see how long it will take her to get mad at me" I snapped at him.

"Sorry….. It's just this morning ya know that girl that walked out of the office?" he tentatively asked.

"Yea what about her?" I replied.

"I couldn't read her mind Alice" He sighed in frustration.

"Um….so? What's the big deal? The rest of us deal with not knowing other peoples thoughts every freaking single day! Oh and by the way we should probably yaa know get to freaking math class!" I said sharply.

"You're right it's nothing forget I said anything." He mumbled and slowly began to ascend the stairs.

_Good going Alice you made him feel like crap. On Bella's birthday too! Wow you are such a horrible person how do you live with yourself?_

"No Alice its fine I shouldn't have let that affect me so much. Thanks for snapping me out of it you're a great person and an even better sister." Edward told me as I began to climb the steps after him.

**EdwardPOV**

_Why can't I do anything right? I mean I leave the one girl who truly loved me, lied to my family, made us move and now that we moved I keep ruining things. Alice got mad at me for crying out loud! She never gets mad and she thinks SHE'S the horrible person. No if anyone is horrible it is most definitely, positively me._

We walked down the hallway in silence. We had to go all the way to the end of the hall to get to our math class.

_God, we were late all because of me and my stupid antics. I must just have a gift of screwing things up._

We finally reached the end of the hallway and I broke the silence.

"Ready Alice?" I inquired

"As long as you think of an excuse to explain why we are late." She curtly replied.

I opened the door with a smirk and waved her in "After you madam."

She grinned and bounced into the room. The teacher gave us a dirty look and I just grinned sheepishly.

"Are you Alice and Edward Cullen?" He asked us accusingly.

"Sure are." I replied with a smirk "And you are?"

"Mr. Rhine. Edward you can take the seat in the back right and Alice you can take the empty seat on the far middle left."

Alice and I nodded and grinned at each other. We were both just glad we didn't get detention. I ignored other people's thoughts and the teacher and focused on the mysterious girl. The teacher came by and handed out some sort of assessment test that was supposed to see how much math I knew. I already knew all of it and was done in a minute, but I had to purposely miss some or it would be obvious that something was different about me.

_I mean what normal tenth grader knows all the answers on his assessment test? What if the girl is someone in my classes? Wait…what if she is in the class but she just took off her sweatshirt? _

I scanned the room looking for the black Adidas soccer sweatpants with white stripes.

_Nothing. Dang it. Oh crap Alice is looking at me weird._

I crossed my eyes and made a face at her from across the room. She laughed, which earned her a sharp glare from the teacher. I just laughed silently in the corner as Alice glared at me for getting her in trouble. I quickly stopped laughing and just smirked and shrugged at her. She smirked back and I hoped that meant she had forgiven me.

_Now back to thinking about that girl. Dude if I had class with her that would be amazing. But will I recognize her? I mean she could be anyone…._

_**RINGGGGG RINGGGGG**_

Then bell jolted me out of my thoughts and the teacher told us to place the tests on his desk as we left the room. Alice waved at me as she down the hall to her class. I turned towards a stairwell and started to walk slowly down hoping that someone was thinking about how to get to the U.S. History classroom.

_No luck. Well it has to be on the first floor because the room number is 132. Which means it should be right near the stairwell. Oh there it is! Is that Emmett going in right now? This class will be fun!_

I grinned in anticipation of how the teacher would react to Emmett's antics. I scanned the room as I walked in, hoping there would be a seat open near Emmett. And then I froze. There she was. Sitting next to MY brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just realized I had no disclaimer my bad…..**_

_**I'm only going to write it once, but obviously I'm not Stephanie Myer because authors don't write fan fiction about their books. **_

_**Shout out to my first ever reviewer ever **__**twilightloverbeverly**__** it means a lot and is what keeps me writing. The more reviews I get the more updates I will have! I don't like to nag about getting reviews because it bothers me when authors do that but I seriously would like to know what you think of this story and if is worth finishing. I would highly appreciate either motivation to continue or affirmation that this story is bad. Thanks.**_

**EdwardPOV**

I was stunned she was HERE! Like right here, right now! The one thing that was going through my head all morning was sitting right in front of me. Too bad there aren't any seats by her. Of course the only seat left is on the opposite side of the room in the right back. I can just ask Emmett questions about her later. Oh crap she noticed me staring at her. She gave me a weird look and then Emmett nudged her and said

"He's my adopted brother he probably just wanted sit by me"

"Oh ok" she smiled and waved at me. I smirked and waved back and then went to go find a seat hoping that I didn't make a completely and totally horrible impression on her. Wait why do I care if she likes me or not? Why does it matter?

_**RINNGGGGG RINNGGGGG **_

The bell rang for class to begin and I focused on the teacher. God I hope she doesn't think I am some stalker who stares at people. I zoned out everyone's thoughts and began to take the notes about World War 2 the teacher was writing on the board.

**EmmettPOV**

Why do I have to have the weirdest brother on the planet? I'm just like over here talking to my new friend Izzy Stone and he comes in at just stares at her. That boy has no people skills I swear. Wait, is he taking notes? Why on earth would he do that? He already has notes about this! He can be so stupid sometimes. Maybe he has finally snapped from hearing voices in his head 24/7. I look over at Edward again and he's glaring at me. Crap. Stupid mind reader. His glare just got sharper. I'm dead aren't I? He nodded. I shrugged and started talking to Izzy she was great. She kinda reminded me of Bella except Izzy was prettier and was more confident and outgoing.

"So how has your first day been Izzy?" I asked

"Good how about you?" she countered

"Fine except this class is so boring." I groaned

"So you're a vampire?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. That was a shocking question. I was Not expecting that.

"I guess you are too?" I chuckled nervously.

"Nope. I just wear tons of pale make-up, yellow contacts, and some boody armor to make my skin cold and hard like a rock." She sarcasticly replied.

"Oh ok me too." I grinned and winked at her. " So, what did you do last night?"

"Hunted." She answered.

"What did you hunt? What's your favorite thing to hunt?" I inquired.

"White-tailed deer is what I had, but I love to hunt wolves." Her face lit up at just the thought of a hunt.

"Oh I love bears because they almost mauled me to death before my soon to be mate saved me. It's my revenge. How long have you been this way?" I whispered.

"A few years." She quietly responded.

"Do you live in a coven?" I mumbled low enough that only she could hear.

"No." she sighed

"Hey! Maybe you can join ours! Then you won't be alone… you could be my sister! Wouldn't that be fun?" I whispered excitedly.

"I suppose" she replied as she chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Ouch that's a little insulting." I visibly winced.

"No it's not you or anything I just have this feeling that I shouldn't…..but I really want to. I have no idea why I don't want to join your coven. It's just this gut feeling almost like I should remember something that happened….but I don't. Almost as if someone just wiped my brain clear of all the memeories….do you get what I'm saying?" She asked. She was so confused the poor thing.

"Maybe something happened in your human life that made you afraid of vampires?" I asked because I had never met her before and so she surely couldn't have met us right?

"That's the thing I don't remember any of my human life at all. I earliest thing I remember is the fiery venom coursing through my veins. Is that normal?" She whispered. "That's not normal is it?" She looked so scared.

"No," I sighed "I wish I could tell it was normal, but it's not… sorry."

"It's fine" she quickly said.

"Well, my coven leader is a doctor maybe he can help you!" I exclaimed quietly.

"So tell me about your coven. They sound interesting….and since I may be joining you I need to know what everyone is like." She looked as me eagerly.

"Well," I paused for dramatic effect, "I have a mate named Rosalie who is really nice once you get to know her. She is really good with cars and likes shopping. Then there's our sister, Alice, and her mate Jasper. Alice has so much energy it's like she drinks a Mountain Dew all day every day. She loves to shop and she can see the future. Jasper used to lead newborn armies in the south before he became a vegetarian and he can manipulate emotions. There's also Carlisle and Esme they are like our parents. Carlisle is a doctor and he has changed all of us. Esme is his mate and she is the kindest, most loving person you will ever meet. Lastly, there is Edward. He can read minds and is really good at playing piano. He's actually in the class I can introduce when the bell rings to signal class is over. If you want?" I asked cautiously I didn't want her to think I was pushy.

"That would be great." She grinned at me. DON'T RUSH OUT AFTER CLASS I HAVE SOMEONE YOU SHOULD MEET! I screamed at Edward through my thoughts. I think I actually saw him visibly wince. Then he nodded. Apparently I am a loud thinker as well as a loud talker. I had to wait ten more minutes till class was over this is torture. Eddie's face would so be worth it though. This teacher is so boring I wish I could sleep. Yea that would be really nice right about now.

_**RINNGGGGG RINNGGGGG**_

I jumped up at the bell and dragged Izzy over to Edward.

**IzzyPOV**

Emmett is really strong. That was the only thing I could think as he dragged me over to his brother. Then I saw his brother and I froze and strangely so did he as soon as he saw me_. _I know him. I don't know how, but I know him. Not from this new life as a vampire, but from my human life! I don't know how I know him, but I really want to run away from him or slap him right now. No I can't do that. I just met him for crying out loud!

"Hey," he smirked "I'm Edward." So he had recovered quickly from whatever shock he had from seeing me.

"I'm Izzy, do I know you?" I asked.

"No, "He hastily replied, "Hey Em I got to go to lunch. Nice to meet you Izzy."

"Bye," I mumbled, wow, he really wanted to get away from me. I'm pretty sure that we have met before or he wouldn't have that reaction to me. "Emmett?" I asked.

"What is it Izzy? You look upset." He looked at me and I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Well, remember how I said I couldn't remember anything from my human life?" I pointlessly asked because vampires have perfect memories. Sometimes I can be stupid.

"Yea. Wait why?" He asked genuinely concerned that something had upset me.

"Well," I started still disbelieving myself, "I think that might possibly remember your brother from my human life. I think he might have really hurt me. When I saw his face all I just wanted to slap him. Have you met me before?"

"Before you said that I would have said no, but now I'm not so sure." He paused deep in thought "Come to lunch with me maybe my family can figure out who you were."

_**Who is this mysterious girl? Why does she want to slap Edward? Leave a comment with any of your ideas! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shout out to **__**Tamm rolls**__** and **__**Rabecka99**__** for the awesome reviews you inspired me to write this chapter today!**_

**EdwardPOV**

I strolled down to lunch and I just kept thinking about Izzy. She looked so much like her but they act nothing alike. It still could be her….yeah maybe she just got more confident after her change. No. It can't be. Ever since she died you see her everywhere. Just stop thinking about her. I walked down to lunch and saw all my siblings, except Emmett he was still talking to Izzy. I walked over to their table.

"Is lunch good today?" I smirked because vampires don't like human food and therefore, it all tastes terrible to us.

"Good to see that you are back to normal. I was so worried about you this morning. You seemed so out of it. I just didn't know what to do. I was freaking out! So how was your day?" Alice blurted out.

"Pretty good. Did you know that there's another vampire at this school?" I asked.

"Is she pretty?" Rosalie quickly asked.

"Is that really what matters to you Rose?" I looked at her in disbelief, "There is a vampire at OUR school and the most important thing you are concerned about is if she is pretty? Not if she drinks human blood? Not if she is nice? Or Smart? Or a threat? You only care if she is pretty or not? You are so foolish sometimes Rose."

"Well, that still doesn't answer my question smart ass. And how many times do I have to remind you not to call me Rose?" She responded as she glared at me.

"Well duh she's pretty, she's a vampire. Honestly that is one of the stupidest questions ever ROSE. Oh wait, you're a blonde I forgot," I rolled my eyes, " Anyway, I think Emmett may have offered her a place in our coven." I declared eagerly waiting for their reaction.

Everyone gasped and started babbling on about how this would affect us and how he should have talked to Carlisle and the rest of us first. I tuned them out to think about Izzy again. Unfortunately, Emmett walked up and interrupted my thoughts.

"You will not believe who I just met. There's a vegetarian vamp at this school just like us! She sits next to me in history…wait why is everyone glaring at me? What did I do?" He asked bewildered.

"Is she pretty?" Rosalie asked.

"Nowhere near as pretty as you babe." Emmett replied with a smirk.

"Smart answer." She curtly replied.

"So is it true you asked Izzy to join our coven?" Alice asked almost daring him to contradict her.

"You're the one who can read the future. Can you see her coming over?" Emmett smartly replied.

"No she is a blind spot in my vision, She must have a power." She sourly responded.

I couldn't help myself I grinned while the rest of my family stared at Emmett in shock. Man, Emmett can be so oblivious to everything. Plus, I was excited to get a chance to get to know the mysterious Izzy Stone.

_**RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL**_

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I waited by my silver Volvo waiting for Emmett to leave school. We watched car after car leave the parking lot. Emmett was taking forever. When he finally decided to grace us with his presence we were the only ones left in the parking lot. As he started to walk towards us I noticed he was being followed by someone…..Izzy.

"Hey Emmett looks like you've got a shadow!" Jasper yelled. We all laughed and Emmett just gave us a strange look.

"I told you Izzy was coming over today!" He yelled back.

"You never said she was coming after school! Is that what took you so long? You had to wait for the new girl?" Rosalie asked visibly annoyed.

"No we talked for a while." Emmett cluelessly stated.

"Oh isn't that nice? You couldn't have waited until we got home? The rest of us stood out here in the freaking rain waiting for you!" Rosalie angrily asked.

"It was important." Emmett shrugged. Sometimes I worry about that boy. I mean, I could see the steam pouring out of Rosalie's ears…why couldn't he?

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT AND I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WALKING HOME ALONE BECAUSE EDWARD'S CAR IS FULL AND I AM SURE AS HECK NOT GIVING YOU A RIDE HOME!" Rosalie paused for a second to compose herself, "Let's go Izzy. You can ride shotgun." Rosalie gave Emmett one last glare before turning her back on him and walking to the car. As so as she got in everyone, except Emmett, burst out laughing.

"How could you not see that coming Em?" I asked still chuckling. He just shrugged.

"Guess I better start walking…. unless you want to give me a ride home? He asked hopefully

"Good luck," I smirked at him, "there's nothing scarier than Rose when she's angry. And I am NOT turning any of her wrath on me."

"I understand." He sighed. He turned and took off….skipping and singing towards home.

Oh Emmett.

**RosaliePOV**

I took Izzy back to my house still livid from Emmett's cluelessness. He can be such an ass but I can't help it I love him anyways. I smirked.

"What's so funny?" Izzy timidly asked.

"My asshole mate." I simply replied.

"He seems funny." She remarked staring out the window.

"He is, most of the time." I rolled my eyes for effect. She giggled. We sat in an awkward silence the rest of the ride home.

"Well we're here. Want to go meet my mom?" I smirked.

"Sure thing." She quickly replied as her face lit up.

"Hey mom," I called as I walked in the house, "I brought a friend home from school you should meet her!"

"Coming dear," Esme yelled back as she came downstairs.

Then she saw Izzy.

"It's you!" she gasped right before she fainted.

_**Comment below on how you think Esme know Izzy. Why did she faint like that when she saw her? I won't be writing anymore chapters until I get at least 5 guesses so get to work!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shout out to **__**Tammyrolls **__**for the constant support**_

**IzzyPOV**

Oh my gosh! What have I done? Now my only friends will hate me.

"Maybe I should go." I timidly suggested inching towards the door.

"You aren't going anywhere bitch." Rosalie calmly replied. I turned to look at her relieved that she wasn't mad, only to be proven wrong. If looks could kill I would be dead. The pure hatred I saw her in eyes stunned me and I stuttered for words.

"I…umm…uh…sorry." I finally blurted out.

"You should be. Because if Esme doesn't wake up I will personally make your life hell and enjoy ever y second of it." She grinned evilly at me anticipating my pain.

"I…I can't help it. I don't even know her!" I protested.

"Doesn't matter bitch life can be cruel." She icily replied. I had no response to that. What do you say to someone who is going to enjoy torturing you for the rest of eternity? I just stood there opening and closing my mouth like a fish struggling to find words.

"So are you going to just stand there or can you help me with my mom?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "After all you are the only who got her in this mess and if you can't get her out you are going to wish you were dead by the time I finish with you."

"I don't know what to do." I finally said.

"Me either," she sighed "but I have to help somehow because my mom would do the same for me."

"So this isn't normal? For a vampire to faint is like, really serious?" I closed my eyes hoping she would contradict me.

"If it was normal would I react like this?" She smartly replied.

I winced "Guess not, maybe I should leave. Maybe I brought this with me."

"It's worth a shot, but if it doesn't work you are dead and I will dance on your ashes in celebration of your death for years to come. K?" She grinned at me with stone cold eyes that reinforced her threat.

"Bye." I mumbled and darted out the door. I had no idea where I was going I was just running. Running anywhere, I was just trying to get lost in the forest. That's when I saw it. I gazed at the beautiful meadow full of a rainbow of wildflowers with a small, crystal clear, stream running through it. It looked…..familiar? I gasped and dropped to my knees. Memories from my human life rushed into my head like a dam had just been released. Then I remembered Edward and venom pooled in my eyes. I pulled my knees close to my chest and cried.

**EdwardPOV**

"Anyone see Emmett?" Jasper asking between laughs.

"Nope! Because we won!" Alice cheered.

"Where's Rosalie? Usually she waits for Emmett when she makes him walk home." I looked around and got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Let's go inside maybe she's waiting in there for him." Jasper calmly suggested.

_Oh no! They're home. What am I going to do they can't see Esme like this. Crap! Edward can probably hear me right now. Oh God. She is so dead._

My eyes widened as I listened to Rosalie's thought and I sprinted into the house.

"What's wrong with Esme?" I urgently asked.

"I don't know," She hung her head, "Izzy came home with me and Esme saw her gasped It's you and fainted and she won't wake up and….I just don't know what to do Edward!" Rosalie broke down in front of me.

"It's ok Rose. We can figure it out together. Don't cry." I tried to comfort her, "Hey Jasper I could use your help right now!" I yelled out to the couple making out in our front yard.

"Sure thing!" He answered. Rosalie almost instantaneously calmed down.

"Ok," I calmly began to think of ways to help our mom, "Did you give her any blood?"

Rosalie shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Well then, let's go hunting!" I smiled at her hoping to lift her mood.

"What if it doesn't work?" She quietly replied.

"Then we get Carlisle to bring home some human blood. She WILL be fine Rosalie."

"Thanks Edward." She sighed.

"I will go get the blood now and you can make Esme more comfortable ok?" I warily asked.

"Oh yea I should probably move her to the couch. Go catch something tasty!" She grinned sheepishly at me. I chuckled as I headed out the door. I dashed into the forest following the smell of deer that wafted from its depths. I could see the group with two bucks and a doe. I slowly stalked towards the deer. I lunged out of the bushes and snapped the nearest buck's neck. The other two scattered and normally I would pursue them, but Esme was in trouble. I had to get back. I speeded through the forest rushing back to the house the carcass dripping with life-saving blood in my arms. I burst into the house and knelt at Esme's side. I watched the blood trickle into my mom's mouth and prayed it would wake her up. Then I saw her finger twitch.

"She's awake!" I joyfully cried out.

"What's going on?" Esme murmured as she stirred.

"You passed out mom. What happened?" I probed.

"What do you mean? How do you all not recognize her?" She asked astonished.

"Recognize who mom? We have no idea who you are talking about." I sighed in exasperation.

"Bella." She simply stated.

"Mom Bella is dead." I answered worriedly.

"No Edward she was in our living room this afternoon with Rosalie." She adamantly countered.

"No that was our new friend Izzy mom." I gently replied.

"Edward it was Bella. Don't you see? Isabella can be shortened to Bella and Izzy. It was her son." She gently persisted.

"No it can't be Bella is DEAD." I repeated.

"Honey picture Bella." She calmly suggested.

"Ok." I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Now picture her paler with golden eyes and a vampire physique. " She coaxed.

"Oh God. I think I need to sit down." I gasped as the room began to spin.

Esme just nodded knowingly.

_**Anyone see that coming? Thinking on going back and editing my previous chapters any input on that idea? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Shout out to Tammyrolls, Barbiedoll123, and Harleymaria for the reviews. I know I am a little late on the update, I wish I could say it won't happen again but I can't. My life has just gotten so busy between summer league basketball, soccer, and studying for finals I don't have a ton of free time. I will try as hard as I can though to stick to the once a week and I definitely won't go two weeks. Sorry:) I hope you like the chapter.**_

**EdwardPOV**

Bella is alive. Those three words spun round and round in my head. I still could hardly believe my love was alive. Does she hate me? Does she remember me? Oh god, the last time I saw her I broke her heart. She definitely hates me. But, what if there's a slight chance she doesn't?

"I have to find her. Where did Bella go Rosalie?" I urgently asked.

"She took off towards the woods." She replied.

"Ok Thanks!" I said as I joyfully took off towards the woods. I was going to get Bella back!

**BellaPOV**

I need to get up. I need to get away. I need to stop crying. I need to run as far from here as possible. Esme recognized me and it's only a matter of time before the others recognize me as well. I don't want to see them ever again. They didn't even recognize me? It's only been three years! I need to get up. I need to leave. I never want to see Edward again. I hate him.

**EdwardPOV**

"BELLA!" I desperately screamed. I had to find her. I lost her once because of my stupidity, but I will do everything in my power to ensure that it won't happen again. The past three years were hell without Bella. I had to find her…even if she hated me. I needed her like humans needed air.

**BellaPOV**

I hear my name echo in the distance. My brain screams move but my feet won't obey. I am torn between leaving and wanting to be found. My heart screams I love him, but my brain is in denial. The past three years without him have been torture, but how can I ever trust him after what he said to me in the woods?

**EdwardPOV**

I have to find her. I need to tell her I lied. She can't live the rest of eternity thinking I hate her. I can't live the rest of eternity apart from her. Where would she go? Aha! The meadow! I hope she is still in the woods.

**BellaPOV**

I hear him crashing through the underbrush. He's coming closer and closer. I close my eyes, take a deep breath. I walk over to the gurgling stream. I sit on the edge and dip my feet into the water and wait. My legs casually swing back and forth. Then, I hear him break through the last of the brush and whisper my name. This time I won't cave into him. I will remain an emotionless statue.

"Bella."

**EdwardPOV**

She had her back turned to me and I started walked towards her slowly.

"Bella I lied. I couldn't possibly hate you even if I tried. I love you. I have loved you every day since I first set eyes on you. These past three years have been filled with heartache and pain. I thought you died that night in the woods. That's why I never tried to find you. I can't stand the thought of eternity without you. I know you hate me, but can you give me a second chance. I love you so much Bella. Please come back with me. Even if you just want to be friends I can handle that. Please Bella don't send me away. Say something, anything please Bella. If you hate me I understand, but the rest of my family still loves you. Come back with me. Come back for their sake not mine. They still think of you as a daughter and sister." I paused waiting for a reaction, but there was none. "Ok I'm going to start walking back now. If you follow me you will be apart of our family again, and if you leave my family will never bother you again it's your choice."

There was still no reaction. I slowly turned around and began walking back the way I came. My ears were straining, hoping, to hear the sound of her light footsteps following me. I approached the edge of the clearing and I still hadn't heard her move. My shoulders slumped. How could I be so stupid to honestly think she would come back with me? Every step I took away from her killed a part of me. I reached the edge of the clearing and gave one last look into our meadow.

**BellaPOV**

God, why is he so attractive and he always knows just what to say. I want to hate him so bad, but I melt everytime he says my name. I love him, in fact, I never stopped loving him. Here he is begging me not to hate him. I will go back with him, but he is going to have to earn my love. I stood up when he got to the edge of the clearing and began to silently follow him. He didn't even hear me coming! When I was a few feet away from him he turned around. When he saw me his eyes widened in shock. I smirked as I walked past him in the direction of the house.

"So what made you come back with me Bella?" he inquired.

"I missed your family." I responded.

"Did you miss me at all?" He questioned.

"I thought you hated me." I retorted.

"Oh, well I don't." he replied nervously running this fingers through his hair.

"'I know, you just gave a long speech about how you never stopped loving me five minutes ago." I coldly retorted.

"Oh yea." He sheepishly replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm running back are you coming with me?" I coolly asked.

"Yes! I mean, yea….cool sure whatever." He shrugged. Trying to play it cool I guess. I took off towards the house. Part of me still doesn't trust him. I get this gut feeling that he is going to leave me again. This time will be different though. I won't let myself self be hurt like that again. I'm in control this time. He's going to have to work really hard for me to even give him a chance. Edward Cullen will never break my heart again.

_**How do you like Bella's attitude? Do you think Edward can win her over?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shout out to Tammyrolls and Barbiedoll123 for their continued support and reviews! You guys are the best!**_

**EdwardPOV**

She's coming back with me! That's got to mean something right? Maybe she doesn't hate me as much as she seemed to. She still feels something for my family and maybe even something for me! I bet my family is going to be so excited to see her a-shit. I told my family she broke up with me in the woods. They hate her. Well, this is going to be awkward to explain. Should I tell her now or wait until we get into the house? Why wait…I guess.

"Hey Bella." I whispered. Please do not answer I silently begged.

"Hmm?" She replied. Damn. She sounded like an annoyed older sister. If she's annoyed now I'm screwed. She is going to be entirely pissed after I tell her.

"Can we uh, stop and um, talk real quick because there's uh, something I need to tell you. It's uh, kind of important that I tell you before we get back to the um, house." I nervously stuttered out.

"I suppose if we have to, we can stop." was her frustrated reply. Shit this was going to end badly.

"Well um, when we left I may have kind of told my family that you possibly may have kind of sort of-"

"Spit it out already Edward!" She growled. Well she's already mad might as well go for it. I mean, at this point I don't have anything to lose.

"Told them you broke up with me in the woods." I blurted out. She froze. Shit.

"You what?" She icily replied. I shrugged. What can I do to calm her down? Think Edward. Think. Oh I got it! I can dazzle her. I used to be able to make her bend to my will with my smile. I smiled her favorite crooked smile.

"I know it was a mistake. Can you forgive me Bella? "I smugly asked knowing that she would. She was unable to think when I dazzled her when she was human. I won almost all of our arguments.

"No." She got up and walked away towards the house. Damn. "You better fix this!" She threatened me as she walked away without giving me a second look. I followed her scrambling to find ways to fix this and pondering why my dazzle didn't work. It always works…with every girl. Even vampire girls. Bella always has been different though. That's why I love her.

**BellaPOV**

I cannot believe him! That bastard told his family that I left him in the woods?! The nerve! He better fix this! I actually missed Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme and even Rosalie! And Edward, damn, when he gave me that grin earlier I almost cracked. I almost hugged him. Treating him coldly shouldn't be this hard. He left you alone in the woods Bella! Oh god it's only been an hour! If I can't pretend to hate him for an hour how can I pretend for a week, a month, a decade? I stopped walking when I reached edge of their yard and waited for Edward. Since, I didn't want to walk into a house full of vampires who hated my guts. That would just be stupid. Kind of like something Edward would do.

"Edward I know you really like to wallow in your own pity, but could you possibly walk any faster so I don't have to face your family who hates me because you lied to them alone?" I disdainfully asked. He looked up at me grinned my favorite lopsided grin and slowed down even more. I rolled my eyes what a douche. It's really not a surprise I was his first girlfriend in a hundred years.

"Normal people typically don't purposely infuriate people who are mad at them." I told him scornfully.

"Normal people don't look as good as me." He laughed. He laughed at me. He is going to be so dead. I closed my eyes started to hum one of my favorite songs to calm myself down.

"Now who's slow?" He popped up right behind me. I jumped and swung my elbow back into his face in self-defense. I get a little skittish in the woods okay? Probably because last time I was scared in the woods I got bit by a vampire.

"Ok two questions. One, is that all the harder you can hit?" I threw a punch at his arrogant face, but he just grinned and caught my hand. "Nice try, but it's going to have to be harder than that babe." He winked at me and pushed me to the ground. He slowly walked towards me. I froze unsure of where to run knowing that he was faster than me. Closer and closer he walked. Once he reached where a sat he pinned me to the ground so I could kick or hit him. I struggled against his hold, but he was stronger than me. He put his face right next to mine and said. "Question two, why did you hit me?" He was honestly confused why I would ever hit him as he rubbed his cheek. The cocky bastard.

"Really? You are actually asking why I'm hitting you? Don't worry it's definitely not because you left me in the woods alone after breaking up with me then having the nerve to tell your family that I broke up with you so they would leave town and ignore me and now they all hate me. Then you have the balls to make me wait for you and then to top it all off you try to scare me. Then you pin me to the ground! It's definitely not any of that so don't worry your pretty little head about it." I sarcastically replied.

"Oh…. So you think my head is pretty?" He cheerfully asked.

"I just….and you….that's all you heard? I swear if your head got any bigger you wouldn't be able to fit through the door." I sneered.

"My head can't get any bigger Bella. We are vampires and our bodies stay the same they were as when we were bitten for eternity. Didn't you notice that you stopped aging?" He condescendingly smirked. "Maybe we should go inside to the house I think the rain may be making you sick. You must be delirious with fever. Let me help you up."

"I hate your slimy guts Edward Cullen." I coldly retorted. He smiled at me and opened the door to head inside. What is wrong with him? He is so difficult to understand… I guess that's what I always liked about him.

"You wound me Miss Swan." He clutched his heart in mock pain.

"Tell your family." I warned walking through the door.

"Oh we wouldn't want the princess to have to wait even a second for her demands to be fulfilled." He mocked. I narrowed my eyes at him. Does he want me to hate him? I'm so confused. He just told me he loves me, and yet, he keeps tormenting me.

"Just do it Edward." I harshly whispered.

"Sure thing…..princess." He grinned running past me into the house shouting for everyone to meet in the living room.

**EdwardPOV**

Ok I know that last taunt was uncalled for, but it was worth it. Her face was priceless. I ran into the house so she wouldn't see me laugh. I mean, I didn't want to get elbowed again. Damn, she can hit, I massaged my cheek. Is it weird that I find that attractive? Like really attractive. So attractive, I wanted to just make out with her right there. In fact, I almost did when I pinned her to the ground, but I thought it might be a bad time. I mean, I really pissed her off. She was livid! She looks hot when she's angry. I ran to the living and waited for my siblings and my parents to join me.

"What's up Eddie?" asked Emmett as he slide down the stairs.

"I want to wait for everyone to get down here because it's really important and I only want to say it once because you are all going to hate me…. a lot." I replied

"Oh okay." He disappointedly replied. I heard him mumble over dramatic under his breath and I glared at him.

"Hey stop glaring at my babe!" called Rosalie as she walked over to Emmett and kissed his cheek. She was soon followed by Alice and Jasper.

"It's his fault he called me over dramatic!" I protested.

"Sweetie, I'm your mom and even I think you can be a tad over dramatic at times." Esme said backing up Emmett. Who stuck his tongue out at me just to gloat.

"At times? More like all the time." Carlisle joked.

"Dad! Really?" I complained. The whole family chuckled at our exchange.

"Ok well I have something really important to tell all of you and you will probably hate me. It's about Bella," dramatic pause, ok maybe I am a tad over dramatic. "I'm the one who broke up with her in the woods. Then I lied to all of you so that we could leave town. I just thought it would be better for her. It's not her fault don't hate her please. Oh and I found her in the woods and I offered that she could stay with us. Bella come in." I yelled. If she's here maybe they will go easy on me.

"I agree with your family you are too over dramatic Edward." She stated. The rest of my family just stood there. Shit I'm dead.

"EDWARD CULLEN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!" Alice shrieked.

"I was stupid I'm sorry. So can Bella please stay?" I hopefully asked.

"We can't punish Bella because you're an ass." Rosalie retorted. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What I like Bella and heck, I've missed her so I want her to stay with us."

"Rosalie, mind your language!" Esme exclaimed.

"Yea Rosalie behave." I taunted.

"Edward you are in no position to taunt your sister. Carlisle and I will discuss your punishment later. I highly suggest you do not say another word for the rest of the meeting because anything you say will be held against you." Esme scolded.

"I missed you too Rosalie. In fact I missed all of you…..except for Edward." Bella gushed.

"OOOOOOOO BURN! Take that Eddie!" Emmett exclaimed. My face fell, but then I remembered how pissed she was when I was teasing her. That's why she's mad now. I'm not worried deep down she loves me.

"Emmett! Calm do-." Carlisle started to scold Emmett before bursting out in laughter with the rest of the family.

"Can I design your room Bella? Please. Pretty please. Please. It would look great!" Alice begged.

"Sure Alice, but I get final say on what happens to it. If I don't like something it doesn't go in and if I like something it goes in. No arguments okay?" Bella firmly replied. This was also really attractive if she wasn't so mad I would totally—

"Edward knock it off. The feeling of lust I am getting from you right now is making me sick." Jasper said wincing from whatever my feelings were doing from him.

"I thought you might stay with Eddie Bella." Emmett laughed.

"I would rather share a room with you and Rosalie. Despite the fact that I would never get any peace and quiet I would still prefer stay with you than Edward." Bella retorted. God, I love how witty she is. I really would like to like tell the family to clear out and give us some alone time. Then I would just dazzle her and we could-

"Edward. Stop. Now." Jasper grimaced.

"Sorry." I replied. So not sorry.

"Yay! Bella's staying let's go room shopping. Oh all the girls can go room shopping together! It would be like a bonding trip!" Alice rambled, "Let's go now I can drive!" She exclaimed pushing all the girls out the door.

"Well I have to get to the hospital for the evening and night shift see you boys tomorrow morning. Behave." Carlisle warned as he walked out after the girls. I just laid down and grinned. My life was mostly perfect. No one seemed overly pissed at me. The girl I love was back in my life and she would be living in the room next to me. All I have to do now is get her to stop hating me. That'll be easy….right?

_**Can he win her over? Will it be as easy as he thinks? What do you think of cheerful, overconfident, Edward?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Look at this, two chapters in two days! That's a first. Shout out to Tammyrolls, Barbiedoll123, and Guest for their reviews on my last chapter!**_

**BellaPOV**

I gazed around my freshly decorated room. It had taken all day to shop and most of the night to organize. We had painted the walls a gorgeous sky blue and carried and comfortably white futon into the corner of my room. It was positioned so that I could sit and stare out the window wall that provided a stunning view of the back yard. We bought the blue and white zebra pillows to decorate the futon! I got a stereo for my love of music, a white bookshelf to hold my CDs and books, and a white and blue striped carpet to cover a portion of the wood floor. I loved it. Alice unfortunately made me get clothes other than my sweatshirts, t-shirts, shorts, and sweatpants because they are a crime against fashion or something like that. Luckily, she didn't make me get rid of them and if I got any say she wouldn't anytime soon. I hooked my IPhone up to my stereo and started cranking the music, heck I was the only one home today. Carlisle was working, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were on a three day hunting trip, and Alice, Jasper, and Edward were at school. I called in sick, I mean; this is kind of a lot to take in. My favorite song, _Really Don't Care_ by Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd, blared from the stereo I closed my eyes and began to dance and sing around the room.

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the part she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no, not anymore, oh no, not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my-

Then the music paused.

"Well that's a tad harsh. Don't you think?" I froze and slowly turned around to face the voice.

"No actually now that you mention it this song describes our relationship perfectly. Wait…. why are you even here?" I glared at him.

"Felt like coming home from school. It's healthy to skip every once in a while. Is that a problem Miss Swan?" He asked faking innocence. He knew damn well that his presence angered me.

"Coming home isn't a problem, but barging into my room without even having the decency to knock is!" I angrily replied.

"Oh does my presence bother the little princess? I had no idea. I suppose I could leave, but I would rather stay. Say something if you want me to leave ok? He paused from his annoying speech to pick up my IPhone and scroll through the music. I couldn't formulate any words I was livid.

"No answer? Ok I'm staying, but let me pick some happier music. Break-up songs can really dampen a mood don't you think?" He arrogantly grinned at me.

"You should leave." I mumbled.

"Oh but you have already said that I could stay and it would be quite rude to kick me out now. So what's your passcode? I already tried my name and it didn't work so um… I'm out of ideas." He casually replied ignoring my angry glares.

"Why would I tell you?" I angrily asked.

"Well because I currently am holding your phone and if you don't tell me your passcode I won't give it back or I may just disable it. It's really your choice. It doesn't affect me either way." He gloated. I charged at him in an attempt to grab my phone back, but he just held it above his head out of my reach.

"Jump for it." He taunted.

"Give. It. To. Me. Right. Now. Edward. Cullen. Or. Else." I spat through clenched teeth.

"Make me princess." He dared. I threw a punch at his gut, but he effortlessly batted my arm down. He laughed and smiled that crooked grin that I loved. I lunged at him.

"Big mistake Isabella." He laughed as he pinned me to the ground. My arms were held firmly above my head and his knees pinned down my legs. I growled at him.

"So what is the password? If you behave I just might let you up. You really should just cooperate it will make this a lot easier on you." He taunted.

"God, I hate you." I snapped

"I know," he grinned "now what's the password?"

"Two, five, eight, zero," I sighed in defeat.

"Wow not very original. You just picked the numbers in the middle column. It should've been my name. That would've been original." He jokingly lectured as he scrolled through my phone.

"Can I get up now?" I disinterestedly asked.

"No,not yet." He lazily replied.

"Why!?" I protested.

"Because I said so." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The world doesn't revolve around you." I muttered.

"Well if you let me stay in your room as long as I want I will let you up." He bargained.

"Fine." I angrily huffed.

"Great!" He beamed and walked over to my stereo, "Now the song I picked is really great you will just love it. Man you are a lucky girl. I mean you get the privilege or knowing me and I pick great music for you to listen too. I'm like the complete package."

"I thought the complete package usually had brains." I sarcastically muttered.

"I am so perfect that I don't need brains. Now, I am going to perform the song for you because you gave me such a stunning performance earlier and I thought that I should return the favor." He replied gazing at me intensely to read my reaction. I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

"So what's the song?" I pestered.

"Kiss You by One Direction." He smirked and the song began to play.

Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We could go out any day, any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on

You can get, get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out, shout it out

Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need

Looking so good from your head to your feet

Come on come over here, over here

Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins

Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you [x5]

C'mon

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

"Never going to happen." I glared, "so can I have my phone back now?"

"It happened before and history tends to repeat itself." He grinned and tossed me my phone. Surprisingly I caught it!

"Well that was easi- Hey! You changed my password! What is it? Edward!" I yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Catch me if you can." He shouted back.

"You bastard! Get back here now!" I screamed as I ran after him.

"I don't take orders sorry princess!" he bellowed back. Why was he so fast? It's not fair. I ran out of the house just in time to see him dash into the woods. I sprinted after him. I slowed as I entered the woods the dense underbrush enabled him to be hiding anywhere. I gazed up into the trees and I spotted him slowly scaling a tree nearby. I dashed up the trunk after him. He paused thirty feet up and waited for me.

"I honestly didn't think you would find me so quickly." He mused.

"Well I did. Now give me the password." I glared.

"No, there's no fun in that. Ah….I have a better idea. You are going to have to guess, but don't exceed ten tries or your phone will reset itself." He gloated.

"Edward please. Please tell me." I begged.

"I will if you go on a date with me." He retorted.

"You're kidding right?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Nope," he grinned "I was dead serious."

"I hate you." I scowled.

"I know," he smirked "but if you ever want to use your phone again I think that you are going to have to accept my offer."

"Fine. What's the password?" I reluctantly asked.

"Nine, six, five, three." He smugly replied.

"Why? That makes no sense." I scoffed.

"It spells wolf and I knew you would've never guessed that I put that as the password." He laughed.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say as I put my phone in my back left pocket.

"So Friday? I will pick you up at 6." He winked

"Ohhh I can't wait." I sarcastically muttered and looked around at the forest. Well, looking everywhere but at him.

"I know me either." He sounded so happy. I turned to look at him and the next thing I know he has my arms pinned and his lips on mine. My eyes just about pooped out of my head. I froze and he quickly pulled back.

"Are you hurt? Is everything ok?" He panicked.

"No," I firmly replied as I pushed him out of the tree and heard him hit the ground with a satisfying thud.

_**Like it? Loathe it? Is Bella too harsh? Or does Edward deserve it? How about that kiss?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am soooo sorry for the long wait I have been on vacation and then I went to a camp where electronic devices aren't allowed. I am so sorry. Shout out to Guest, Tammyrolls, Barbiedoll123, and Beverly Marie. **_

**BellaPOV**

I sat on my couch lifelessly staring out the window. I was dreading tonight. I couldn't wait for it to be over. Alice should be coming in any moment now to get me dressed for my date with Edward. I sighed thinking of how he had shamelessly, cleverly, blackmailed me into going on a date with him. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I sighed.

"EKKKKK! Bella I cannot wait to get you all dressed up! I was so glad you agreed to let me do this!" Alice shrieked barging into my room her arms laden with various dresses, cosmetics, and hair products.

"How could I refuse my best friend?" I shrugged as I thought back to earlier this week.

_Alice came bursting through the front door on Monday after school. AKA the day that Edward Cullen had blackmailed me into going on a date with him._

"_I saw everything Bella! Promise me I can pick you outfit! Please! And do your hair! Pretty Please! And Do make-up? I swear I won't force you to go shopping with me for a whole entire month! Oh PLLLLLEEEAAAASE BELLLLAAAA!" She begged and gave me her famous pout._

"_When have I ever been able to resist you Alice?" I smirked._

"_IS THAT A YES?! OH. MY. GOD. THANK YOU!" She squealed._

"Bella…. Bella! Did you hear me?" Alice interrupted my flashback.

"Oh, what? No I didn't hear you…sorry." I sheepishly replied.

"Well like I was saying, I think you are going to really enjoy tonight. He put a ton of work into making this night perfect." Alice seriously replied.

"Why? He left me." I replied.

"And he regretted that choice every single day." She soberly replied.

"Oh ok...um so how's the hair and make-up coming along? Do I get to see it soon?" I awkwardly asked.

"I'm almost done….ah! There we go. Now I have the cutest outfit picked out. He told me to keep it casual and he specifically told me no skirts. Ugh he can be so annoying. So I just got a plain light green v neck shirt. We can layer a white cami underneath it, I mean it is only the first date we don't want to be too dressed up. That would be casual enough right? Then I found these cute shorts...aren't they just adorable? I figured that the light distressed wash would work well with some black vans. That sound good?" Alice asked.

"Yea I can quick get changed and then you can touch up my make-up and hair. Thanks so much Alice." I gratefully replied. I quickly changed into the clothes she laid out for me.

"Ok, come sit in front of me so I can touch up your make-up and hair. We want you to look your best for your date tonight!" Alice sang.

"Oh words cannot describe the joy I am feeling right now Alice." I sarcastically replied.

"Bella!" She gently punched my shoulder, "He's my brother be nice. He may be an ass, but he begged Esme to unground him just so he could take you on a date! That's sweet…isn't it?" She coaxed.

"Yeah you are right Alice. That totally erases the fact that he left me. Alone. In the woods. Where I died. But hey, one date he blackmailed me into going out with him and suddenly all is forgiven." I rolled my eyes.

"Admit it. If it was anyone, but Edward you would think it was sweet." She persisted.

"Edward left me into the woods to die it takes a lot to forget that Alice. I'm done talking about it." I firmly stated.

"Fine. You are going to love tonight though. He worked really hard to make this perfect." She huffed.

"I know you already told me….ten times" I muttered.

"Just for that I should make you look like a clown!" Alice exclaimed.

"Go ahead. I don't care if I look nice for him." I snapped.

"Someone is a little grumpy today." Alice sang.

"It's just….I don't know why….but …..I'm really nervous for this date….and I just don't understand why on earth I would be nervous for a date that I was blackmailed to go on." I stammered out.

"Oh Bella! It's totally normal don't worry. Just be you and enjoy tonight. On that note, want to see how you look?" She exclaimed.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Ta-da!" She said with a flourish. I gasped. I looked good. She straightened my long, chocolate, brown hair that was halfway down my back and it looked so silky. My make-up was minimal so it looked natural and my outfit was simply yet, stylish. Tonight would be fun, I was sure of it.

"Thanks Alice." I grinned.

"EEEEEKKKKKKK! OHMYGOD BELLA!" Alice shrieked causing me to jump.

"What is it Alice? I'm right here you don't have to scream. You just gave me a heart attack." I irritably replied.

"He's picking you up in five minutes! And I can't give you a heart attack you don't' have a heart silly." She bounced around the room making sure I looked perfect.

"Yup." I dully answered.

"Bella you should at least pretend to have a good time. He has spent all week preparing for tonight. I have never seen him so excited or motivated for anything!" She exclaimed.

"Oh I know maybe I could tell him how I hate him, and he's no good for me, then I could leave his sorry ass alone in the damn woods. That would be soooo fun. Oh wait he already did that to me. Then that bitch, Victoria bit me and I died. I have no idea what could possible make me not enjoy this date. It's not like the last time we were together-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's him." Alice sang a she sat on my bed.

"I'll get it." I muttered as I opened the door.

"Hey, you ready for the best night of your life?" Edward grinned and winked at me.

"I just want this over with." I unenthusiastically replied as we began to walk downstairs

"God Bella, are you even going to give me a chance?" He asked visibly frustrated.

"Maybe." I smirked.

_**How do you think this date will go? More importantly what do you think the date will be like?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**In case you were wondering I am going to try and write a lot of chapters this week because I will be at yet another camp where no technology is allowed. Shout out to Barbiedoll123, Beverly Marie, Gd, and Dee3.**_

**EdwardPOV**

I didn't know what to say. We awkwardly walked downstairs and out to my car. She didn't look at me once. Every time I opened a door for her I smiled her favorite lopsided smile. She either didn't react or looked at me like I had grown a third head. I deserved it though. I just hoped tonight could start to change that. I hope that she will be happily surprised when we got there. I nervously cleared my throat.

"Um…Bella is it ok if you wear a blind fold? I really want this to be a surprise." I anxiously asked.

"If I have to." She sighed.

"Ok do you want to put it on or should I?" I timidly asked as I braced myself for her reaction.

"I can do it myself Edward. I am not helpless." She glared at me.

"I never said you were. I just was wondering which one would be easier for you." I calmly replied. She put her hand out and I placed the blind fold in it. She quickly put it on.

"Can you see?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She sighed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I jokingly asked.

"Edward….just drive already." She snapped.

"Ok." I quickly replied as I started the car. We drove in awkward silence for the next few minutes as I drove to the trail I was looking for. I stopped the car.

"Ok don't take the blindfold off. Is it ok if I carry you?" I timidly asked.

"I guess." She sighed.

"Ok you're going to ride on my back. We will be there soon I promise." I lifted her onto my back and took off into the forest. In a minute we were there.

"Bella we're here." I whispered and she gracefully got off my back and took off her blindfold.

**BellaPOV**

I gasped. The small clearing was beautiful. It was maybe twenty yards in diameter and in the center there was a picnic blanket with a cooler next to it. The trees around the clearing were covered in sparkling lights. A projector was set up on the blanket and a screen was set up at one end of the clearing.

"Edward did you do this?" I asked astounded.

"Yea." He shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Edward I love it!" I exclaimed as I ran out into the meadow. I spun around a few times just taking in how beautiful and perfect the meadow was.

"I really hoped you would." He grinned as he walked over and took my hand. "There's more." He whispered.

"Lead the way." I grinned. We walked over to the blanket and sat down. He opened the cooler and pulled out some bottles.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Blood Light." He smirked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's blood in beer bottles. I know it's cheesy, but I couldn't resist." He sheepishly replied.

"I think it's adorable." I laughed.

"Good." He sighed "You have no idea how relieved that makes me."

"So what's up with the screen?" I asked.

"Well I thought we could watch movies while we are out here. I have Romeo and Juliet, Despicable Me 1 and 2, and Finding Nemo. I know they are your favorites, especially Romeo and Juliet. If you don't want to though that's cool." He shrugged.

"Edward that would be great. You really put a lot of thought into this didn't you?" I asked touched that he cared this much about me.

"I just wanted it to be perfect. I have already screwed up with you once and I really didn't want to ruin my one chance of having you not hate me anymore." He shrugged, "So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"We can watch all of them. We have all night." I laughed.

"I thought you were going to pick the shortest one you could get away from me quicker." He honestly replied.

"Well I wasn't expecting this. How long did it take you to hang all those lights?" I astoundedly asked.

"A few hours. It didn't take too long." He nonchalantly said.

"There are thousands of strands of lights! This is amazing Edward." I exclaimed as I sipped my blood.

"It was nothing really." He smiled.

"Edward this bottle is full of mountain lion blood. How many bottles do you have?" I asked amazed.

"Thirty." He mumbled.

"OH MY GOD how long did it take to catch those lions?" I gasped.

"All week." He sighed "Can we stop talking about me now?"

"Oh yea sorry. My bad. It's just….this is all so amazing Edward. Thank you." I said as I hugged him. He froze for a second them hugged me back. I paused "Was that awkward? Sorry."

"It's ok it was a good awkward." He smirked.

"How is awkward good?" I asked.

"Well it's like the first time you hold hands or hug or kiss. You're not expecting it and you haven't done it before so it's strange, but it feels good almost right ya know?" He explained.

"I guess that makes sense." I replied.

"Well of course it makes sense, I came up with it." He grinned. I punched him.

"Sometimes you are a huge pain in the ass." I teased him.

"If I'm a pain in the ass part of the time what am I the rest of the time?" He asked.

"An idiot." I replied.

"Ouch. That was not the response I was expecting." He winced.

"What did you think I would say?" I asked him.

"An amazing, romantic, sexy vampire." He smirked.

"You just proved you're an idiot." I stated. He just shrugged.

"Let's just watch a movie I have a feeling that if we keep talking this date is going to end badly." He suggested.

"You pick the movie. I'm good with whatever." I smiled.

"Anything for you Bella." He smiled back at me as he played the first movie. We watched all the movies with my head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on my head with our hands intertwined.

_**How do you think the date went? Was it expected or unexpected?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am so sorry. If you ever want me to post quicker PM me and just say like hey it's been a while get back to writing. I know I shouldn't try to excuse myself, but school started back up, I made the varsity soccer team, I decided to take a few AP courses, and I got my permit. That doesn't sound to bad but literally I wake up go to school, go to soccer, do homework and go to be and on occasion drive some. This week has been insane I have had 4 soccer games out of the past 6 days and I have for more this week. Once again I am so sorry. Feel free to PM me and yell at me if you feel I am taking too long to update seriously I won't be offened.**_

**EdwardPOV**

God this past month has sucked. I took Bella out exactly one month ago today and that date was perfect. I was so pumped. I mean I was all like yeah I got this she loves me again, but no she actually still doesn't. I remember the conversation we had Saturday about our date the day after it happened….

"_Hello Bella." I grinned expecting her to gush about the great date we had._

"_Hey." She said without any emotion. So I decided to help her along._

"_So was last night the best night of your life or what?" I asked._

"_What." She deadpanned._

"_I said," Clears throat for emphasis, "Was last night the-"she cut me off._

"_I know what you said and I choose the or what option."_

"_But why? I mean it was perfect. There were your favorite movies, your favorite food, plus you got to spend the evening with me!" I protested._

"_Listen up jackass. It was an enjoyable evening between FRIENDS. Nothing more. Sure you picked movies I liked which was nice, but blood is the only thing I can eat so you couldn't screw that up and you are most definitely not my favorite person. In fact, you are almost my least favorite person." She said as she glared at me. If looks could kill...I would most likely be dead._

"_Who's your least favorite person? Ya know I'm just curious who I out rank." I smirked._

"_Victoria, the bitch who changed me, but then again if you hadn't left me she wouldn't have had the chance to change me. So actually Cullen you're my least favorite person." She seethed. Ouch that was painful._

"_Don't you think that's a little harsh?" I asked hoping she would agree with me._

"_No I don't think it's harsh at all." She assured me. As Emmett came sliding down the stairs._

I am not going to lie that hurt. Ouch. It was like someone just stabbed me right in the gut. So after that I decided I would think about what I did right in the past and do it again so that she would fall for me. Easy right? I mean I had already taken her to a meadow, check, out to eat, check, fast car ride check. Then it hit me. Last time when I showed off my super strength she fell more in love with me. So later that week I challenged Emmett to a wrestling match.

"_Hey Emmett do you want to wrestle?" I asked._

"_Hell yeah! Let's do this thing!" He bellowed._

"_Meet me outside in five minutes?" I replied as I raced upstairs to find Bella. I barged into her room and saw her lying on her couch reading a magazine. She didn't even look up._

"_Get the hell out of my room." She said._

"_Hey Bella do you want to see me beat Emmett in a wrestling match?" I exclaimed._

"_No. Get. Out. Of. My. Room." She replied as she turned the page in her magazine._

"_But…we need you!" I protested._

"_Why on earth do you need me?" She asked as she flipped another page in her magazine._

"_To referee of course. We need a witness to say I pinned Emmett." I condescendingly said._

"_That's not going to happen." She laughed._

"_Wanna bet?" I countered._

"_No last time I messed with you we ended up having to go on a date." She retorted._

"_Just come on." I practically begged._

"_Fine." She huffed. She followed me downstairs and into the backyard where Emmett stood waiting for me. The rules were simple whoever pins the other three times wins. The match was over in two minutes and I didn't even get a single pin. _

"_Great job Edward you really beat him good. Can I go now?" Bella boredly asked._

"_Um….yeah" I stuttered while Emmett cackled behind me as she walked away._

Needless to say that attempt was a disaster. I probably shouldn't have picked to wrestle Emmmett. Smashing a big rock would've worked, but noooo that would've been too easy. But then, it hit me. I could show her my speed. I am really fast that has got to be impressive right? I brilliantly decided to take her hunting with just me. I waited a week to ask her hoping that she would forget my embarrassing failure and Alice said that it was going to be a nice cloudy Tuesday so we wouldn't glitter as we hunted.

_I ran into her room and saw her drawing on her floor._

"_Hey Bella I was wondering—"I was cut off._

"_God don't you ever knock? There's a reason my door is closed. I don't want anyone in here. Especially not you." She angrily interrupted._

"_Well it's important. So I was wondering if you wanted to hunt with me?" I confidently asked._

"_Yea sure my eyes have been getting pretty dark." She agreed. _

"_But Bella come on…wait…did you say yes?" I incredulously asked. She nodded and I inwardly cheered._

"_Um…yeah?" she looked at me like I was insane._

"_Then let's go! This is going to be so fun!" I exclaimed as I gleefully dragged her out the door._

"_Edward…." I cut her off._

"_This is going to be great! Who do you think can catch more deer? I think I can? What do you think? Oh maybe we will see a bear…"_

"_EDWARD!" She shouted._

"_What?" I was confused. I mean she sounded angry. Wait, why would she be angry?_

"_Calm down or I'm going home." She threatened._

"_Oh ok. I'll stop." I sheepishly replied._

"_Hey do you smell that deer?" She asked._

"_Yea! Race you there!" I yelled as I took off after the deer._

"_Edward Cullen you better wait for me or you can bet your sorry ass this is the…" she called after me, but at that point I couldn't hear her anymore and I really I didn't care what she said I was winning and I was loving the feeling of wind in my hair. I gracefully killed the deer and waited for Bella to show up, but she never did. I waited for two hours before giving up and heading home. As I walked into the house she kneed me in the groin and whispered "Damn idiot" in my ear. It was a fantastic day._

At this point the only thing that is keeping me going is the fact that Alice still gets visions of us ending up together. That is my one spark of hope in my otherwise dismal life. I do have one final plan to see if she loves me. If this plan works it doesn't matter how long it takes I will not stop until she's mine. I wrote her a letter, left it in the middle of her floor, and ran off into the night.

**BellaPOV**

I walked into my room and immediately noticed a note on the floor. I knew it was from Edward. Who else would leave me a note? I opened the envelope carefully so that I would not tear the letter inside and slowly pulled out its contents. It said:

_Dearest Bella,_

_You know I love you very much. I think somewhere deep down you love me too, but I'm completely sure so I wrote you this note. I have left the house I am hidden somewhere. If I am not found by you in three days I will set myself on fire. Have a wonderful day!_

_Edward _

Oh my god. Oh all the idiotic things to do how could he do this? What if I can't find him in time? What if he actually dies? I would kill myself too. There is no way I could live without him for eternity. I raced out of the house my mind scrambling for places where he could be.


End file.
